Precious Pizza Pals
by PZfan9213
Summary: The story of how Stacy met her friends!


Precious Pizza Pals

The cool autumn breeze blew through Stacy's hair as she made her way towards the hospital. Pizza Steve right by her side. Stacy's parents made plans for all four of them to go to lunch together. However, they wanted to meet at the hospital before they got off work first. "So... Where's your parents?" Pizza Steve asked as the two of them looked around curiously. "I'm not sure..." Stacy wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something or someone; causing her to fall. Pizza Steve quickly grabbed Stacy and lifted her, as someone else lifted the person Stacy bumped into. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" She squealed, as she looked up to see what was in front of her. It was another beautiful pizza, but not just any kind of pizza. This one was a dessert pizza. White chocolate replaced cheese, she was covered in marshmallows and mms, along with cookie hair with coconut shavings, and her limbs were made of cookie crumbs. "No worries! My floofy hair prevented a nasty bump!" She exclaimed. "So did hers." Laughed another voiced. It was another dessert pizza! She had milk chocolate, was covered in marshmallows, and had cotton candy hair! "I'm Kiki! This is my friend; Elsie!" "Hi! I'm Stacy! This is my boyfriend-" "The one and only; Pizza Steve!" Peezy interrupted. "What brings you two to the hospital? Nothing bad, I hope." Stacy asked the girls. "I'm here because Elsie asked me to pick her up for lunch. She won't let me know why she's here." Kiki explained. "Nothing to worry about..." Elsie added, in a soft tone followed with a small frown. Elsie was quiet for a few seconds; causing everyone else to be. She then looked up with a smile. "Where are you two headed? You're welcome to join us for lunch!" "Oof, just our luck. We're here to go to lunch with my parents." Stacy responded. "You're having lunch at the hospital?" Kiki asked. "Oh, no! My parents work here! They wanted us to meet here before we went out!" Just then; Stanley and Diane walked up. "There you two are!" Diane exclaimed. "Are you ready to go?" Stanley added. "Oh! Elsie, I wanted to add that-" Stanley continued before being interrupted by Elsie. "I got it... Dr. Amato. Thank you." "Alright then. You ready, Stacy?" "Yes, dad." The four of them were about to walk out the door. "Wait!" Elsie shouted. The four of them turned. As soon as Stacy turned; a slip of paper was handed to her. "Here's my number, we should hang out sometime! I love making new friends!" "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Stacy waved bye to Elsie and Kiki before leaving. A few days later; Stacy was lying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she was incredibly bored. Then suddenly, she remembered Elsie and Kiki. She hopped up and crawled over to her night stand. Stacy reached into the drawer and pulled out the slip of paper Elsie gave her. Typed the number into her phone and began to call Elsie. "Helloooo?" Elsie answered. "Heyoo Elsie! It's Stacy!" "*Gasp* Stacy! How are you!?" "I'm good! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" "Omg, of course!" "Awesome! What should we do?" "Hmm mm, wanna go to the candy store downtown?" "Uh, YES! I'd LOVE to! Can Kiki tag along?" "She's with me now, so yeah!" "Awesome! Should we meet in an hour?" "Sounds perfect to me! See you there!" "See ya!"  
Stacy hung up the phone, and went in to take a shower. When she was ready to go; She found Pizza Steve in the living room, watching TV on the couch with both Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus. "Hey babe. You should come up and watch TV with us." "Sorry cheesy, I'm going to hang out with Elsie and Kiki." "Who's that?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "They're my new friends I met at the hospital the other day when Pizza Steve and I went to lunch with my parents. They're pizzas too, but dessert pizzas!" "Dessert pizzas?" Mr. Gus questioned. "Mhm!" "That sounds awesome, Stacy! Have fun!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed. Pizza Steve hopped off the couch and gave Stacy a kiss on the cheek. Then leaned in to whisper. "Don't be gone too long." Stacy grabbed his hands and kissed his lips. "Love ya, Peezy!" Stacy ran out the door, leaving Pizza Steve starstruck for a second. He smiled softly and blushed before hopping back on the couch. Stacy finally approached the candy shop and saw the girls through the glass doors. She made her way inside and over to the girls. They did a big group hug before spliting to look at the candy. After grabbing as much candy as they could; the girls met up in the middle of the store. "GUYS LOOK AT ALL THIS COTTEN CANDY!" Kiki exclaimed. "I found chocolate covered marshmallows, strawberries, oreos, twinkies, and pretzels!" Elsie added. "And I found sour candies and chocolates!" Stacy also added. They headed to the check out and purchased their candy. "Welllllll... What do we do now?" Elsie asked as they stood outside the candy store. "Wanna have a movie night at my house and eat our candy?" Stacy suggested. Elsie and Kiki accepted and got real excited. Pizza Steve heard the girls approaching the front door, so he went out the pizza door to greet Stacy. "Hey babe." He said as he grabbed and kissed her cheek. "Hey cheesy! We're gonna have a movie night and eat all the candy we got!" Stacy said in a very excited tone. Then she hand him a candy bar before they went inside. Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus were sitting in the kitchen table when they walked in. "Uncle G... Big G... I'd like to introduce you to my new friends! Elsie." "Hi!" Elsie squeed. "And Kiki!" "Heyoo!" "Well, hello little pizzas!" Uncle Grandpa greeted. "We're gonna have a movie night in my room Uncle G. Can they stay the night?" Stacy asked. "Of course they can!" The girls all squealed and giggled as they ran off to Stacy's room.  
Stacy opened her bedroom door and they all walked in. "Oh wow..." Elsie and Kiki gasped as they looked around. Then suddenly "QUACK" "AH" Elsie screamed as she hid behind Stacy. "Oooh, ducky!" Kiki added as she pet Cali. "Nothing to be afraid of, Elsie. This is Cali! My pet duck!" Stacy assured her. "D-Does s-she biteee...?" Elsie stuttered in fear. "Oh, God no! She's a trained duck!" "A trained duck?" Kiki questioned. "Yep!" "Who trained a duck?" Kiki added. "...My grandma..." "That's super cool! Your grandma must be great with animals!" "... She was." Elsie looked at Kiki with a concerned look as she continued to hide behind Stacy. Kiki blushed from embarrassment. "But yeah, she's a good ducky." Stacy finally spoke, petting Cali. "And so is Princess!" She added. "YOU HAVE TWO DUCKS!?" Elsie shouted. Then something soft rubbed up against Kiki's back. "*Gasp* A KITTEN! Oooohhh, she's soft like cotton candy!" Kiki exclaimed. "Got any more pets?" Elsie asked as she slowly reached up to pet Cali. "Nah, just these two babies." "I love them!" Kiki added. "Awww, thanks!" Stacy turned on her TV as Elsie and Kiki settled on her bed. "What kind of movies do you guys wanna watch?" Stacy asked. "What's your favorite?" Elsie asked her. "I like scary movies." "NO!" Elsie yapped. Stacy and Kiki looked at her, wide-eyed. "... I don't like scary movies..." She said softy. "No worries! How about comedy?" "YES." Kiki yelled. "Sounds good to me!" Elsie added. Stacy started up a movie, turned out the light, and joined the girls on her bed. The movie ended as the gang was getting ready for bed. Pizza Steve came in to check on Stacy. "Hey babe." He greeted. Stacy ran over to him, and hugged onto him; like she always did. She then went on to repeatedly kiss his face. "Awwww! You two are so adorable!" Elsie squealed. "Hmmm thanks!" Stacy giggled as let go of Pizza Steve. "Are you ready to get in bed and cuddle, Cici?" Pizza Steve whispered to Stacy. "Aww, sorry babe. We're having a sleepover." Pizza Steve sighed. "We can cuddle tomorrow. Promise!" Stacy gave Peezy and kiss and sent him out the door. "I'm gonna go grab some sleeping bags for you girls!" Stacy said before leaving her room. While Stacy was gone; Elsie and Kiki continued to talk. As they giggled; Tiger walked past the door. Confused; she knocked on the door. Elsie and Kiki panicked a little. Just then, Stacy came back. "ROAR" "Oh, hey Tiger!" "ROAR" "Yeah, I know! Here; come in." Stacy opened the door and they went in. Elsie let out a high-pitched scream at the sight of GRFT. "Shhhhh! It's alright!" Stacy tried calming her. "This is Giant Realistic Flying Tiger! She's one of my best friends!" "Flying...?" Kiki asked; confused. Tiger then zoomed up and around the room. "WOW!" Kiki exclaimed as Elsie screamed again. "She's the coolest tiger ever!" Stacy said. "ROAR MEOW ROAR" "... What the heck did she say?" Elsie asked. "Oh, shoot. She only speaks in tiger..." Stacy realized. She went into her closet for a couple minutes and came out with a book. "Here, you to study up then you can understand her! But, you probably won't be able to learn in 5 minutes..." "That's ok! We'll learn then we'll be able to understand!" Kiki insisted. They girls said bye to Tiger, and she told them bye, but it was obvious, so they understood her. Elsie and Kiki settled into their sleeping bags. Stacy leaned over to her drawer on her night stand and pulled out a flash light. "Soooo, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Stacy asked. "Oooooh! Let's tell life stories!" Elsie suggested. "Yeah! Sounds awesome!" Stacy replied. The girls told stories to each other about their lives and eventually crashed from all the sugar they had been eating. Pizza Steve woke Stacy up the next morning by standing over top of her. He startled her at first, and she sat up. "Uncle G wanted me to come tell you that breakfast is ready." Pizza Steve told her. Stacy looked over at the girls and saw that they were asleep. "Let's let them sleep." Stacy insisted. "If you say so... but the pancakes will be cold!" "PANCAKES?" Elsie peeked up. "Oh! You are awake!" "Nah, I wake up at the talk of food." Pizza Steve looked over at Stacy. "So, are you guys coming?" "Sure, Peezy." Stacy kissed Pizza Steve before they held hands and hopped off the bed. Elsie woke Kiki, and they went to the kitchen to eat. "Did you girls have fun last night?" Uncle Grandpa asked as they ate their pancakes. "Yeah!" Elsie exclaimed with a mouth full of pancakes. "It was really fun!" Kiki added. "Thanks for letting me have friends over, Uncle G!" Stacy said, as she hugged Uncle Grandpa. "You girls are always welcome to visit!" Uncle Grandpa insisted. "Awesome!" Kiki shouted out.  
After breakfast; the girls headed back to Stacy's room to pack up. They'd stay longer but Stacy had a college class later that afternoon. "We really need to do this again soon!" Elsie said, breaking the silence of the room. "Of course!" Stacy replied. Once they were all packed up; they headed to the front door. They did one big group hug before leaving. Stacy went back to her room and stood quietly. The sound of the AC replaced the giggles that once filled the room. She had a great time, but was sad it was over for now. Just then; Pizza Steve came in. Stacy turned when she heard the door open. "What are you doing, Stace?" He asked, walking over to her. She sighed as she hugged onto him. "I had a great time with the girls, but I'm just kinda sad it's over..." "You'll see them again, but you always have me." "Yeah..." Stacy kissed his cheek. "Plus... I think a certain someone promised me a cuddle..." Stacy gigged. "Oh, yeah?" The two of them cuddled into Stacy's bed and were about to nap. Stacy took one quick look at where her friends once slept and smiled softly before being distracted by Pizza Steve kissing her lips. 


End file.
